1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for warming the ambient air within a selected area. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outdoor heating apparatus including a stabilizing base with an internal reservoir, a height-adjustable tabletop, and an optional multi-part heat transfer dome. The present invention also relates to a method of assembling a heating apparatus of the type described.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heating apparatus are widely used in commercial and residential settings. In particular, outdoor heating apparatus are used for warming the ambient air in designated outdoor areas. The general purpose of heaters of the above-described type is to provide a comfortable oudoor area, in which people may congregate. For example, a restaurant may designate an outdoor deck or patio for its smoking patrons, and during a cool night, such a heating apparatus would provide warmth to those outside.
Several variants of this general type of heating apparatus are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,233; 6,102,031; 6,164,273; and 6,192,878B1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,233, issued to Clark et al., entitled, “Patio Umbrella with Radiant Heater,” discloses a fuel-burning radiant heater secured below the umbrella canopy, to the patio umbrella pole. The Clark et al. invention uses a radiant heater in connection with a standard patio table and umbrella setup; thereby not requiring a base or a upper dome for heat transfer.
Traditional outdoor heating apparatus perform the task of warming ambient air within a predetermined space, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,031, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,031; 6,164,273; and, 6,192,878B1, issued to Waters entitled, “Heating Apparatus,” discloses an outdoor heating apparatus with a heat transfer dome smaller in diameter than that of a traditional outdoor heating apparatus, a heatradiating elongate pole, and heat-emitting assembly positioned slightly below the heat transfer dome. The Waters invention reduces the overall size of the heat transfer dome from the traditional 34½-inch diameter to a 30-inch diameter.
Heating apparatus of the above-described type, in general, are constructed with the majority of their components near the upper portion, placing a disproportionate amount of weight at the top of the heater. This weight distribution leads to some risk of the heater tipping over if bumped, which could have unwanted consequences.
As a result, a need still exists in the art for an outdoor heating apparatus which provides a more secure base to resist toppling, and which incorporates a height-adjustable tabletop, to ergonomically enhance the immediate surroundings.